


Costume Change

by thethinginsideyourcloset (orphan_account)



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, lucifer is a troll, plz help i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thethinginsideyourcloset
Summary: What happens when Emi, Suzuno, and Rika decide to cosplay as three familiar demons?Nothing good that for sure.Things are about to get real awkward.
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Suzuki Rika, Kamazuki Suzuno | Crestia Bell/Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer, Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Costume Change

It wasn't long before Emi’s shift ended, and not soon after, she and Rika made their way down to the train station.

“Crap”

Rika gave her a questioning look, “Anything wrong Emi?”

“Ah no. I just remembered that Suzuno had asked me to pick up some groceries from the market. We got so many complaints at work that it just kinda slipped my mind.”

“Ah. well, I’ll come with you. I have nothing better to do anyways.”

Emi smiled a bit, “Really? Ah, nothing wrong with extra company I suppose.”

\--------------------------  
The duo got off the train, only to realize it was raining. “Aw man,” Rika whined, “I should've brought an umbrella.” Emi silently agreed. She too had forgotten her umbrella, as she had not checked the day's forecast. Left with no choice, the two girls trekked through the Tokyo downpour hoping to at least hoping to make it to their destination before the storm picked up.

Once they arrived at the familiar steps of Villa Rosa, dripping wet, Emi wasted no time in entering Suzuno's empty apartment.

“Suzuno, I got the groce--- huh?”

“Ah good Emi,” a voice rang out from another room, a room she knew very well, “I'm over here in Maou’s apartment, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you bring the food in here please?”

“Maou you say,” said Rika, smugly turning her head to Emi, “Well I suppose it won't hurt to look~”

Emi sighed, she didn't want to let the brunette know where Maou lived, for fear of her trying to set something up. However, knowing that it was no use arguing with the ever-persistent Rika, she reluctantly agreed.

The apartment (if it could even be called that) was looking shabbier than usual. There were clothes strewn around, the futons were out of place, there were cardboard boxes all over the place and the sink was practically overflowing with dirty dishes.

 _Disgusting_ , Emi thought, _what the hell do they even do in here_.

She snapped out of her musings when Rika suddenly gave a shout, “What are those?” Emi looked and stiffened, for sitting there among the pile of clothes in full view were the three demon’s Ente Isla outlifts. She looked at them carefully, and she could make out the owners of the three articles of clothing. there was Maou’s mantle, Ashiya’s cape, and Urushihara’s suit-cloak, all just scattered on the floor, carelessly.

 _Honestly_ , Emi thought, _what kind of Demon’s store their precious clothes like this?!_

Rika suddenly grabbed one, it was Ashiya’s cloak. Wrangling it over her shoulders, “This is heavy,” she complained, after a few more moments of struggling she managed to slide it on at last. It was clear the accessory was far too big for her, as it was meant for a fully-grown demon. However, in a weird way, Emi thought it fit her quite well. Rika grabbed the remaining two costumes, and thrusted them in Emi and Suzuno’s directions, “Here, put them on!”

Emi started at the garment with disdain. It was Maou’s mantle, a symbol of his Demonic status. She couldn't help but cringe, there was no way she would be caught dead wearing such an offensive object-

“Oh it looks good on you”

She turned to see Rika staring at Suzuno, who had put on Lucifer’s clothes, though she was struggling with the straps, as once again the suit was not made for someone of her size.

“Suzuno!” Emi hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Is something wrong Emi?” Questioned Rika, “What's so bad with some old Halloween costumes?”

She gave a shout, “OLD HALOWE--” She paused. Right. Rika was not yet familiar with Ente isla and its affiliation with the inhabitants of the apartment. She probably saw the articles of clothing as old costumes from Halloween.

“Something wrong Emi,” Rika asked. Emi just sweat dropped at her own idiocy. “N-no I’m fine.” There was no way Rika would've known about Ente Isla, or the significance of the pieces of clothing they were wearing right now held. “I just felt like y’know they probably wouldn't like us going through their stuff and all…”

“Oh-ho,” Rika shot her a smug look, “Are you sure you’re just worried about what a certain Mgronalds worker might say if he discovered us? Don't worry Emi, I’m sure he’ll be just fine, I know you want to get into his clothes anywa-” Emi very nearly choked at those words.

“W-what do you mean,” Emi screeched, “ I DON'T GIVE TWO CRAPS ABOUT WHAT THAT JERK-WAD THINKS AND I SURE AS HELL DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO HIS CLOTHES,” quickly, she snatched the mantle out of Rika’s hand, and shoved it onto her before she could process what she just did. She stumbled a bit. It really was heavier than it seemed. Once she had gotten the hang of it, she found that it actually was quite warm and comfortable.

“Oh look!” Rika exclaimed, “There's some accessories in that box! '' Emi and Suzuno went to the spot Rika was standing over, and sure enough, there were all sorts of demonic-themed accessories. Including angel wings, which had been conspicuously painted black, Devil horns that looked suspiciously like Maou’s, and an attachable scorpion tail which seemed to belong to Ashiya.

 _How ridiculous_ , Emi snickered to herself, _were they seriously that desperate to regain their powers?_

Without warning, Rika grabbed the scorpion tail and put it on her, clipping it to her pants. Suzuno couldn't help but giggle slightly as she grabbed the angel wings and strapped them onto her back. They fit quite nicely as unlike the clothes she was wearing, the piece was adjustable. She put on her best Urushihara impression and said in a whiny tone, “Yo these noobs are hacking bro. This is BS, I totally passed that level!” This caused Emi as well as Rika, who had long been acquainted with the NEET via Emi on a trip to Mgronalds, to giggle out loud. Suzuno’s monotone voice just made the impersonation all the more hilarious.

Emi, smiling, finally put on the Demon horns she had been holding. With a flourish of her cape and in a deep voice, she bellowed, “I am the O’mighty Satan, here to conquer all of Earth! Bow down to me my subjects of chaos, and help me dominate this plain of existence!”

Rika smirked, and in a demon voice of her own said, “Not so fast ‘O’mighty one’, for I have had a score to settle with you!” Suzuno and Emi looked at each other and smiled, this was certainly not how the real Alciel would have reacted, but it was certainly comedic to see the alternative. Suzuno took on a fighting stance, “I too want to acquire jurisdiction over this land,” she then moved her hand back and forth in a come-and-get-me sort of way, “I will prove my superiority by demolishing the both of you!” With a mighty swoosh, she reached her arm out and yelled “Holy Crux!” Rika paused at her and stared, “Aren't you supposed to be a demon? Demons don't usually have anything to do with the Church and stuff.”

“Ah-hh,” Suzuno stuttered, realizing her mistake. Emi butted in, “W-well, this demon does have angel wings, they just happen to be black, it would mean that Luci-- I mean whoever this guy is, was a fallen angel, meaning that they can use stuff like holy magic!”.

“Woah you sure know alot about this kind of stuff,” Rika said. Emi stiffened, “N-no not really, I just had a lot of religious people in my life, yeah, that's all.” She sent her best I'm-totally-telling-the-truth smile over to her. Rika just shrugged, “Whatever you say.” She turned her gaze back to Suzuno with a grin. Resuming character, she said, “You dare try to attack me? Well take _this_ ,” turning around quickly, she managed to get her ‘tail’ to gently smack Suzuno's arm away. Emi, grinning, joined in the fight.

“You dare oppose me?! Fine, be it that way,” She brought her body in a sort of falcon-fighter position, with her arms over her head and one leg raised. “Come at me then,” she smirked at the two, “And see the true might of the Demon lord!”

Suzuno and Rika got into position, grinning.  
\--------------------------  
Maou sighed. He had run into Ashiya and Urushihara near the library, the latter complaining about “Overprotective housewives,” who, “ Worried over nothing.” His constant grumbling eventually earned him a smack on the head from Ashiya, which shut him up pretty quickly.

Maou rolled his eyes at their antics and thought over his day. All in all it wasn't that bad, he got to help Chi with her homework, though he wondered why she was acting so strange. He hadn't told her, but she was pretty red the entire time they were at the aquarium. _Maybe I should ask her about it tomorrow_ , he frowned to himself. After he dropped off Chiho at her house, it had started to rain. He wasn't that wet, as he had been in the train for the majority of the storm, but he still came out pretty damp.

“Milorddddddd!” Ashiya had screeched when he saw him, “You're going to catch a cold!”

“Oh no,” the purplette piped sarcastically up from behind him, “Wouldn't that just be a shame.”

A tick mark forming on his forehead Ashiya snapped, “Shut it NEET, or do you not want any food tonight?”

Making their way back to their humble abode the three demons joked and argued with each other. Walking up the steps to the Devil's castle, they slowly made their way towards the door.

Getting closer, Maou realized he could hear voices coming from his apartment. _I know Ashiya asked Suzuno to help out, but she sure is having a blast in there-- wait was that a battle cry?_

“Ahahaha nice try,” Emi crooned, “But you are no match for-”

The door swung open.

Suddenly Maou was met with three girls in _wait are those our demon clothes_ , each making obscene fighting poses like something out of a movie. Shaking slightly, the girls slowly turned towards the door’s direction, each of their faces flushed a lovely rose. The two generals and their king merely tried to absorb the scene before them.

There was Emi, wearing his mantle. It appeared she had also donned the Demon horns that he had stored away in his closet. It seemed like Suzuno was wearing Lucifer’s clothing, the black wings gave that away, and finally, Emi’s office friend -- Rika, was it? -- was wearing Alciel’s cape, as well as the detachable tail they had bought at the 100¥ store.

Maou couldn't help but stare, gaping. _What the hell are they doing in our clothes!?!?_

Lucifer was the first to recover. Grinning, he took out his phone as he watched the events unfold.

A dead silence echoed throughout the room.

.  
.  
.

Maou just stared at the scene in front of him. Never in his 300 years of being did he ever think that he would find the Hero, her office friend, and the Chief Inquisitor, cosplaying as demons, using his party’s real clothes nonetheless. Emi’s face, now a bright, cherry red stared back at him, in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Faced with this conundrum, there were only three words he was able to fully vocalize,

“WHAT THE FU-”  
\--------------------------  
Trembling, Emi and Suzuno just sat there unbelieving. Once the reality of what they had done hit them, they immediately threw off the clothes and fled the scene with their faces burning. Rika had gone home and had overall seemed to take the least phycological damage out of the three of them. Suzuno, not wanting to face the boys as their neighbor, had opted to stay the night with Emi.

The two girls sat on the floor, across from each other at Emi’s table. “W-what,” Emi stuttered, “Wh-what are we gonna do now?!” Burying her face in her hands, her face bright red, as she recalled for the tenth time the events that had unfolded that day.

“I-I don't know myself,” Suzuno said, equally shaken by the day's events. The two girls had immediately showered to rid themselves of the shame and filth they felt once they reached the apartment.

“L-let's never bring this up again,” Emi started, “If anyone asks, it never happened.”

“A-agreed,” Suzuno replied.

The two girls paused.

“Although,” Emi said, a thoughtful look on her face, “It was rather fun to pretend, and I did enjoy myself oddly enough, and I could tell you and Rika did as well … maybe… if we’re careful next time….” she trailed off.

Suzuno grinned.

\--------------------------  
What the _hell._

Those were the only thoughts running through Maou’s head.

What in the name of everything unholy had possessed Emi to do _that_. Why the hell was she in _his_ clothes? Why the hell was she pretending to be _him_ of all people? He could tell similar thoughts were running through Ashiya and Urushihara's heads, his faithful demon general standing in front of the stove, staring into space as he mindlessly stirred the soup for what seemed like hours, while the less active one just stared into his computer screen.

Once the girls had left, the three Demons had wasted no time in storing away their clothes, and then just sat down, despondent, staring at each other. Ashiya went to prepare dinner, while Urushihara just defaulted back to trolling on the internet. It was apparent when they sat down to eat that the issue could no longer be avoided.

Maou was jolted from his stupor when Lucifer’s voice permeated the silence. Grinning lazily he said, “I have pictures.”

Both Maou and Ashiya’s heads snapped towards him

Indignant Ashiya berated him, “Lucifer that was highly inappropriate of yo--”

“I want pizza.” Maou and Ashiya just started at the purple-haired demon.

Ashiya blanked at him, “I’m sorry, what?”

“In exchange for access to the photos, I want pizza,” Lucifer smirked, smug.

Maou and Ashiya flushed red, Suddenly Ashiya snapped, “W-WH-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE EVEN WANT TO SEE THE PICTURES YOU INSOLENT NEE-”

“Oh you don't wanna see them~” he teased. “Oh well guess, I’ll just keep them for myse--”

“WAIT,” Maou cried out, his face flushed a bright red.

Ashiya looked at him, and much to Maou’s surprise, the expression he wore was not one of shock, but _relief._

Maou and Ashiya looked at each other, wearlty

The blood- eyed boy muttered reluctantly, hand outstretched, pink dusting his cheeks, “Give them to me.”

Lucifer, still wearing that _insufferable_ smirk gleefully handed the two boys one photo each. Maou realized with mirth that Lucifer had pre-printed these photos out, meaning that he had predicted the duo’s reaction to his actions.

Inhaling deeply he finally looked down at the photo. There was Emi, frozen mid-laugh as Suzuno jabbed her hand at her side in a bid to tickle her. Rika meanwhile was trying not to laugh while also striking a defensive stance.

He let his eyes linger on the redhead for a while longer, noting that she was tinier than he had thought, highlighted by the fact that his clothes were practically spilling over her. Even in his human form, his mantle had still fit him pretty well, however it appeared that it was quite a big fit on the fuschia-haired girl. _Ugh_ he groaned inwardly, his cheeks once again donning a light shade of pink. He looked up and saw Ashiya studying his photo closely, and Lucifer just staring at his own, grinning.

The purple-haired bastard looked up at Maou and smiled. Raising a smug eyebrow he said, “They look pretty cute don't they? You probably like the fact that Emi chose to wear your clothes eh Maou? ”

Another silence washed over the three, only to be interrupted by the sputtering of incoherent words by the other two. Urushihara practically fell over laughing at their flustered expressions, but secretly tried to hide his own pink face as well.

Maou glared at him, cheeks now as red as the hair of the person he was being teased about. Quickly he crammed the damned photo of her in the pocket of his jeans, trying to salvage whatever pride he had left as the Demon King.

Glaring distastefully at the former general now sprawled across the floor, he saw the more sensible of the two silent stare him down. Still smiling, the hiki-neet finally rose from the floor, still shaking, and looked at the two.

“You're not denying it,” he said, finally mustering up a steady voice. Looking down, Urushihara suddenly froze in his spot and started to shake even harder, once again falling to the floor, this time laughing so hard he appeared to be in pain. Curious, Maou looked down at his lap and felt his blood run cold.

It was barely noticeable, but there was a small _bulge_ that could be seen in the front of his pants.

All he could do was stare silently at his for lack of better words, _excited_ friend. Of course he knew being a demon, meant that he secreted more hormones than the average human being, but this, _this_ was a little too much for even the almighty Satan to handle.

He dropped his head, and his bangs fell over, casting a shadow across his eyes. He could tell Ashiya was in a similar predicament with his ‘little buddy' as well based on the lack of reaction from the ashen blond, too preoccupied with his own situation.

Still dying of laughter, the fallen angel continued with his taunts, ignoring the deadly aura emitting from the two demons around him, “Geez Maou, I knew you wanted to get her in your pants but I didn't know that this much was enough to turn you o--”

He was cut off by a demonic growl coupled by a sharp glare that reminded him exactly who he was dealing with. Lucifer was quick to shut his trap, getting a sneer out of the opposing male.

Still, he absolutely could _not_ let something like this slide that easily. He didn't want to cross Ashiya, for he had the power to restrict his internet privileges and _that_ was something that he feared more than the Devil himself. Making one last cheeky remark as he made his way to his box, smirking smugly, he said, “Don’t worry, Maou, I’m sure that Emi will _gladly_ fuck you one day.”

If looks could kill, Urushihara would be dead three times over. Maou watched as his more faithful general blanched that statement, but quickly regained his footing, “Don't be ridiculous you cretin, Maou-Sama would never stoop so low as to intermingle with the hero in the uncouth method that you have implied! Apologize right now!”

Any normal person would have just taken the apology and left it at that, but Lucifer was a brave fellow and continued to push his luck, calling from the safety of his box, “Tell that to Maou jr. over there!”

Ashiya, seeming to register what he said, simply looked over at his beloved lord, only to see that indeed, much like him, his king also had a slight _tightness_ at the front of his pants.

For the third time, silence fell over the three.

Ashiya decided it would be best to just leave it at that for the sake of everyone's sanity, and announced loudly that it was time to sleep, face ablaze.

Maou, still unbelieving of the events that had occured, simply nodded dumbly and set up the futons without a word.

Minutes later when everyone was all settled in, Urushihara decided to make one last quip, letting out a snicker he piped out,

“Sweet dreams.”

The statement was innocent enough on its own, but after the day’s events it was clear as to what he was referring too. Maou swore that if he had even an _ounce_ of his powers back, he would have ripped the purple brat’s head right off his body.

It didn't take long for the two generals to succumb to the domain of sleep, leaving Maou to mourn the loss of his dignity.

Taking one last glance of the picture that he had stuffed in his pants he glanced at the hero's carefree face one last time.

Smiling slightly to himself he couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to the fallen angel’s words after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, um yea sorry if my grammar and writing is shit. I've never really done something like this and after a loooot of procrastinating and i'll-do-it-tommorows I've finally done it! And let me tell you, how people write this stuff with a straight face I'll never know. Criticism is always welcome, though I am still figuring out how this site works so if I'm a bit slow that the reason why.
> 
> Also, I just want to say that while it is entirely unrelated to the story, please, please go support the black lives matter movement. Where you are doesn't matter, if you want to make a change for the better go and support black business and donate to relief groups. We live in a world where the police can straight up kill somebody on the street but protesters are brutalized just for speaking out. It's not just Floyd who deserves justice, but every name we never got to hear. It's not just this one person, we're in it for the long haul. We need justice for Breonna Taylor, for every black person unjustly murdered based solely on the color of their skin. A world where young people of color wonder whether they'll be the next name in the news is not ok. I know I'm just some random person on the internet, and I know you’re probably here for some cutesy story, but I need to remind you that there is shit happening out there. So please, take a few minutes out of our day, and go educate yourself so you can better learn the struggles that others are going through. White privilege is real, even a quick scroll through reddit will show you how many sick things are coming to light. Always question the media, the police aren't always telling the truth, and go educate others while you are at it. Together, we can make a difference. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by my small corner of the web, byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


End file.
